The Langbroek Kids: a life retrospective before, during and after Jo Frost's first visit
Introduction This story is a life retrospective of Kristin, Leanne, Helen, Haley, Bridie, Manu, Leighton, Teddy, Sherman and Bryce and Kristin's daughter Shelby. This story will take place one year before identical twin sisters Mary and Marley are adopted from New Zealand. If you want, you can help me edit it! Part 1: Teddy, Sherman and Bryce Langbroek: the reformation Part 2: Leighton Part 3: Manu Part 4: Bridie Part 5: Haley Part 6: Helen Part 7: Leanne Part 8: Kristin Part 9: Shelby Now this is my story. Part 1 - Teddy, Sherman and Bryce Langbroek: The Reformation Identical triplet brothers Theodore Martin, Sherman Glenn and Bryce Shermie Langbroek are all born in December 8, 2007 in Columbia, South Carolina to Serghei and Alicia Langbroek when their mother was 36 and their father was 45. At age 1, they had a Little Einsteins-themed birthday party with special guest appearances from Leo, Annie, Quincy and June. At age 2, they became fans of Handy Manny. At age 3, they were absolute bullies. They menaced everyone in this family by teasing their father Serghei for being obnoxious, their mother Alicia for being overweight, their 20-year-old sister Kristin for wearing glasses, their 15-year-old sister Leanne for having Cerebral Palsy, their 13-year-old sister Helen for losing all her hair due to cancer, their 12-year-old sister Haley for having an apple-shaped birthmark, their 10-year-old brother Bridie for having buck teeth, their 7-year-old sister Manu for being autistic, their 4-year-old sister Leighton for having asthma and their 1 1/2-year-old niece Shelby for having red hair and freckles. They also got kicked out of 20 daycares and they all work together as a team for doing a lot of things that are not acceptable. They each received nothing but coal in their stockings in Christmas 2010. They continue to act odder than anyone around the clock and they ruin holidays. However, the boys eventually became well behaved in the year 2011. At age 4, they began to become school age children. They had a Handy Manny-themed party with Manny being a special guest. At age 5, they started kindergarten, and their birthday party idea was Barney and Friends-themed with Barney himself making a guest appearance. At age 6, they entered first grade. By that point, they have matured. They had a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-themed party. At age 7, they moved on to second grade. They had a Rolie Polie Olie-themed birthday party with special guests Olie and Zowie Polie. Part 2 - Leighton Leighton Nicole Langbroek was born to Serghei and Alicia Langbroek in November 3, 2006. At the age of 20 months, she was diagnosed with asthma. At age 1, she had a Dr. Suess themed party, with guest appearance from the Cat-in-the-Hat, along with Thing 1 and Thing 2. At age 2, she had a Sesame Street themed birthday party with special guests Elmo, Big Bird and Zoe At age 3, she has a Dora the Explorer themed birthday party with Dora herself along with Diego making a guest appearance. At age 4, her birthday party was held at Build-a-Bear Workshop. But her birthday was ruined courtesy of her little brothers, because they pulled off the heads and limbs of the stuffed animals and pulled the fire alarm, activating the fire sprinklers. At age 5, her birthday party was Disney Prinecss themed and the special guests were Ariel, Aurora, Cinderella, Snow White and Tiana. At age 6, her birthday party was High School Musical themed. Part 3 - Manu Manuela "Manu" Ada Langbroek was born in Sydney, New South Wales, Australia on March 2, 2004. At the age of 12 months, she was placed into foster care after being abandoned by her biological parents. At the age of months, Serghei and Alicia adopted Manu and they introduced her to her biological brother Bridie. At age 1, she had a Pink Mod themed birthday party. At age 2, Serghei and Alicia found out that Manu was diagnosed with autism. At age 3, At age 4, At age 5, At age 6, At age 7, one month before Jo Frost's first visit, her birthday, which was a Koala-themed party, was ruined because Teddy played a really mean and dirty trick and Sherman and Bryce helped him out. They also added mud, dirt, and even live worms to each slice of cake. Although, nobody was invited to her party; it was meant to be only for the family. Part 4 - Bridie Bridie Matthew Langbroek was born in Sydney, Australia on October 19, 2001. When he was 3 months old, he was placed into foster care after being abandoned by his biological parents. He is the biological brother of Manu. At the age of months, Serghei and Alicia adopted him. At age 1, he had a Little Dino themed birthday party. At age 2, he had a zoo themed birthday party. At age 3, he had a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles themed party. At age 4, he and the extended Langbroek Family and his friends from preschool and his preschool teacher celebrated his birthday at Chuck E. Cheese's. At age 5, At age 6, At age 7, he and his extended Langbroek Family and his friends from school celebrated his birthday at Universal Studios in Orlando. At age 8, At age 9, he had a Pokémon themed party. At age 10, he had a Fear Factor themed party. Part 5 - Haley Haley Anne Langbroek was born with an apple-shaped birthmark on July 16, 1999 when her mother was 27 and her father was 37. At age 1, she had an ABC's themed party. At age 2, she had a Dinosaurs themed party At age 3, At age 4, she had a Under the Sea themed party At age 5, At age 6, At age 7, she had a Pokémon themed party with Ash Ketchum and Pikachu making guest appearances At age 8, At age 9, she had a sleepover for her birthday. At age 10, At age 11, At age 12, she had a private spa party for her birthday. At age 13, she had a makeover party for her birthday. At age 14, At age 15, she had a pool party for her birthday At age 16, she and her family went to a ski lodge for her birthday At age 17, At age 18, she and her friends went to Hollywood for her birthday. Part 6 - Helen Helen Carly Langbroek was born in August 3, 1998. Alicia was 26 by that time while Sergei was 36. At age 1, she had the ABC's themed birthday party At age 2, she had a Sesame Street themed birthday party with special guests At age 3, she had a Dora the Explorer themed birthday party with guest appearances from Dora herself, Boots the Monkey and Swiper the Fox. At age 4, she and her extended Langbroek family and her friends from preschool along with their families and her preschool teacher went to Walt Disney World to celebrate her birthday. The characters from Walt Disney World who came to her birthday party at Walt Disney World were Lilo, Stitch, Mickey Mouse, Pinocchio, Woody, Alice, Captain Hook, Buzz Lightyear, Pluto, Snow White, Daisy Duck, Wendy Darling, Donald Duck, Peter Pan, Goofy, Chip 'n' Dale, Winnie the Pooh and Tigger, too. At age 5, At age 6, At age 7, At age 8, Helen started complaining about . At age 9, At age 10, At age 11, At age 12, At age 13, she had a retro 80's themed party at the Three Fountains Skating Rink Part 7 - Leanne Leanne Rebecca Langbroek was born with severe Cerebral Palsy on March 11, 1996 when her mother was 24 and her father was 33. At age 1, she had a Baby Pink Panther themed birthday party. At age 2, she had a Circus themed birthday party. At age 3, she had The Little Mermaid themed birthday party with making special guests appearances. At age 4, she had a Spongebob Squarepants themed birthday party with special guests Spongebob and Patrick. At age 5, she had a Hello Kitty themed party with Hello Kitty making a special guest appearance. At age 6, At age 7, At age 8, At age 9, At age 10, At age 11, At age 12, At age 13, At age 14, she began her very own YouTube account. Her new favorite hobby was making YouTube Poop videos, with clips from random video games and shows, such as Pokémon, Hotel Mario, Zelda CD-I, and The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. At age 15, she had a birthday party/traditional sleepover with her female friends from school. Part 8 - Kristin On February 10, 1991, 19-year-old Alicia and 28-year-old Serghei welcomed their first child Kristin Grace into the world. At age 1, At age 2, At age 3, At age 4, At age 5, At age 6, At age 7, At age 8, At age 9, At age 10, At age 11, At age 12, At age 13, she had a rollerskating party. At age 14, At age 15, At age 16, she had a Sweet 16 party At age 17, At age 18, she graduated from high school with a GPA of 3.15 and a college scholarship. She also spent her 18th birthday in Las Vegas. At age 19, she came home from college for a brief visit to her family to celebrate her birthday at Red Robin's. At age 20, she celebrated her 20th birthday by taking her family and her fiancé out to dinner at Red Lobster. Part 9 - Shelby On February 6, 2009, 37-year-old Alicia and 47-year-old Serghei have become grandparents for the very first time! Their eldest daughter Kristin introduced them to her baby girl named Shelby Felicia. At age 1, Kristin, with help from Serghei and Alicia hosted Shelby's 1st birthday, which was Sesame Street-themed. The special guests at her party were Elmo and Big Bird. At age 2, during Jo Frost's first visit, her birthday, which was Unicorn-themed, ended in sheer chaos and disaster after her three naughty uncles Teddy, Sherman and Bryce ate up almost all the cupcakes and refreshments At age 3, she had a Circus themed party. At age 4, she and her mother and her father-in-law, her aunts, uncles and her grandparents went to Walt Disney World to celebrate her birthday. The WDW characters who came to her party were Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope, Capt. Hook, Peter Pan, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Merida, Ariel, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Chip and Dale, Piglett, Stitch, Lilo, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto and Daisy Duck. At age 5, she had a Rainbow themed birthday party. For her 6th birthday, she had an Alice in Wonderland themed tea party. At age 7, she had a Tinkerbell themed party with a special guest appearance from Tinkerbell. Category:Fanfics Category:Life Retrospectives